Return Of The Legend
by moonrose221
Summary: Sequal to esme123's What If. Share moves back to New York. Everyone even Grumpy is glad she's back but her attitude has totally changed. Share's friends discover an amzing secret Shares a power ranger. Can they heal a shattered heart? Pair GrumpyXShare
1. Preface

RETURN OF THE LEGEND

By: moonrose221

Preface

I see the familiar sights and hear the familiar sounds of New York City. It's been well over two years since I lived hears with my family but coming back was important. I needed to make a new start for myself. Even more for the sake of my mental sanity. My five best friends Jarred, Trinity, Bryan, Zane, and Tristan were killed by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Zordon and Alpha told me to take my fallen teammates power coins and leave California. My parents said we were going to move back to New York after I was expelled because of claims I beat up a group of kids at school. Actually I did no such thing the kids in question were a gang who led by Grizzle's idiot cousin Marcus got in a fight with the number one tough gang in the state. My name is Share Lennington. I'm fifteen years old. I'm the pink mighty morphin power ranger. Right now I feel all alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One Nightmares Of The Past

I was 100 percent sure I was dreaming. Number one I was having a picnic with Tristan Oritz the green ranger of my first power rangers team. Number two I was in California. And number three we were celebrating our first year together. "Share I am down right thrilled it's been a full year since your ex-boyfriend Grumpy dumped you. Not that I am happy he broke your heart but we don't have to hide the fact that we are power rangers from each other." "Yes I know that Tristan. However, I still feel that something or rather someone is watching us." The dream changed from my favorite memory to my worst nightmare: " Well now then little pink ranger how are you going to save yourself? Die pink ranger!" "Share look out!" "No Tristan! Please don't die I can't lose you like I lost Zane, Trinitty, Bryan, and Jarred. Please don't leave me!" "Share take my power coin and leave California." "T…T..Tristan no!" "NO!" "Share honey are you all right dear?" "I had the nightmare again about Tristan's death. Huh? Ugh I have to get up for my first day of school at Care-a-lot high. I wonder what everyone will think when they all see me. Since all my friends have the same schedule as me won't they be shocked to find out I'm back."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Day First Ranger

"All right students settle down. Now then we have a new student joining our class today. She moved from Angel Grove, California, Please understand her parents moved here for the sake of her mental sanity." The teacher Smart Heart told her class. Funshine was normally one to make a joke or say something funny about a new student. However, something was telling him to stay quiet. Raising his hand Grumpy asked, "Ma'am is the new student someone we know?" "Well I would certainly hope so Grumpy. You can come in now Ms. Lennington." " Share your back." "Cool Share's back!" "Ma'am you said Share moved for the sake of her mental sanity. What did you mean by that?" "Well as much as I would say I think Share should be the one to say." " After I moved to California I met six kids named Tristan, Kara, Trinity, Zane, Ricky, and Bryan. We instantly became friends. Shortly after Grumpy and I broke up Tristan and I started dating. I joined their youth group Angel Grove Care Committee. Over time I found out that they all had a special power and was being trained by a member of the Power Rangers." " The Power Rangers who are they?" "Bedtime the Power Rangers are a group of super heroes who dedicate their lives to defending the universe from evil." "Exactly Good Luck. Now The Power Rangers were one student short since Kara was leaving and they had decided to offer me the position of the Pink Ranger's apprentice. I accepted the position greatfully. Then one by one they all were killed. First Zane died protecting his parents. Then Bryan, Jarred, and Trinity died saving civilians. Last Tristan he…..He Died saving me from Zedd himself." Share looked like she was about to cry. Seeing this Funshine asked, " Share out of curiosity what's your special power or skill?" "Well Funshine since you asked my Distillation Nuerocortex Ability or DNA power is primarily healing. All Ranger apprentices are gifted with enhanced speed, strength, intelligence, and stamina. We also have the gift of a psychic bond. In other words I could talk to the other ranger apprentices in my head. However, shortly after their students died the rangers themselves were killed. Leaving my mentor and I as Earth's only defense against evil. Admittedly my parents were once power rangers. My father was formally known as Ryan Mitchell former Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger. My mother is Kendrix Morgan. The Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger. She and My dad met when Trakeena attacked Mariner Bay in Florida. After Lightspeed defeated their enemies Mom and Dad left to get married and after much discussion they decided to change their last names and move somewhere where their past could not come back to haunt them." "What happened that made them move to California?" "My grandfather Captain Mitchell recalled the Lightspeed Power Rangers. The Lost Galaxy Power Rangers were also called to Terra Venture." They day moved by slowly so when lunch came every single person was thinking about what Share said. "Hey Funshine do you think what Share said is true?" Grizzle asked. "I don't know Grizzle. I did a bit of research on the power rangers and both names Share said are on the list of rangers who were called to duty. Kendrix and Ryan Lennington. Also I searched and found something that makes me wonder about if Share was telling the truth." KABOOM! "Pathetic humans this city belongs to Rita and her husband Lord Zedd!" "Geez! They tied the knot? Well talk about a match made in Hades! Back off Goldar! This city is under my protection." "Well then little girl it's not me you're facing. Tristan front and center!" "Yes, master Goldar." "Tristan! Oh god. What in the name of Eltar did they do to you?" "Simple Share. I'm an invincible Claymore now!"**(A/N) A Claymore is a type of avatar body that can house a human soul. The soul is basically trapped unless they are shot or stabbed in the left of their chest. No free will no heart. **"No I don't believe this! I'm not going to fight you Tristan." "Then you will be much easier to kill." "SHARE LOOK OUT!" "Huh? Whoa!" " Leave her alone." "Funshine run now! I don't want to lose another friend close to me!" " Leave my friend alone you soulless asshole!" "Sorry kid you're dead too it seems. Oh well." While the Tristan Claymore tried to kill Funshine. Funshine was able to kick the Dragon Dagger from his hand. Then it was in his possession. He injured the claymore. He got hurt also but he was able to stab the claymore in his one weak point. "Share please finish it." "Tristan? NO I CAN"T!" "Please I don't want be a weapon of Zedd's. Please do it for the sake of the universe." "Alright." Taking the Dragon Dagger from Funshine she plunged it into Tristan's chest where his heart would have been. Crying Share ran from the lunch room. "Share wait for me!" "Funshine please just leave me be." "Share tell me what in the world is going on." "Very well. 10,000 years ago the wizard Zordon battled Rita Repulsa. After many years went by Rita returned. The Power Rangers were much like the previous teams. Chosen by our honor and dedication to the code of the dragons. Kara, Zane, Trinity, Jarred, and Bryan were chosen much like their parents were to become the New Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. After Freeing Tristan from the spell that made him evil. Kara Decided to leave and in doing so she passed the legacy of the pink ranger to me." "So wait you're a power ranger? You should have said something before. Also, why are you telling me this?" "Because I believe this was Tristan's way of telling me he is passing the legacy of the green ranger to you Funshine. Please I need some help." "Of course Share I love you very much. Will you please go out with me?" " Yes I will Funshine Dustin Oliver."


	4. Chapter 3

**Return Of The Legend Chapter 3: The Green, Red, and Black Rangers**

**By: moonrose221**

**Disclaimer: Power rangers belong to Saban entertainment. Care Bears belong to the American Greeting Card Association and Cookie jar entertainment. I make no money off of this. This story is for fun only. Any characters, names, places, events, or resemblance to any persons living or dead is purely coincidental and is by no means intended. Any use of Tristan Oritz, Jarred Stratford, Zane Preston( Cause I Had no Idea what Zack's last name was), Brian Crespin, Trinity Knolwden, Moonlilly Stratford, Spirit heart Jensen, and Dream star Peer Must have my permission as they are my OC's. If you want to use them please review (Logged In.) or send me a PM. **

Share was different that is what all of her friends agreed on " Hey Grumpy did you notice Share dresses differently now than she used to." "Oopsy's right." Share dresses in a pink Muscle shirt, faded light blue jeans, pink sneakers with blue stripes on them, and a light blue denim jacket with her trademark crossed lollipops embroidered on to the right hand pocket. On her wrist was what looked like a pink sports watch. It was her communicator. "Yeah I did notice that. Also Funshine Dressing differently too." Funshine was dressed in a green hooded T-shirt, faded blue jeans, Green sneakers with white stripes on them, a black leather vest and a medallion that had a dragon carved into it. On the left hand pocket of his jacket Funshine's trademark smiling sunshine was sewn on to it. He had a darker look in his eyes latlely and it scarred his friends and teachers. On Funshine's wrist was what looked like a green sports watch. "Share Funshine do you both want to hang out after school today?" "Sorry Grumpy." "We can't." "We already have plans with each other." "Why? It's not like you two are going out on a date or something." "We have a martial arts class after school." "And we are going on a date this weekend. I asked Share out last month and she said yes." "After you dumped me and Tristan died. Twice I might add. Funshine had asked me to be his girlfriend and I told him yes." Grumpy was shocked when he went to meet up with the guys at the community center for a basketball game. "Hey weren't you going to see if Funshine and Share wanted to come?" "I did Bedtime. They had a martial arts class." "I had no idea Funshine was a martial artist." "He started taking classes with Share after that Claymore* incident." "I know Good Luck. That's what scares me. How did Share know him? What was their connection? I can't figure this puzzle out." Across the mountains, our two Power Rangers were training hard and working out their problems in their fighting techniques so when Goldar attacked next they would be ready. "Funshine who do you think would be a good blue Ranger?" "Bedtime of course. Oopsy would make a morphinnominal red ranger. Grumpy probably black. As for yellow I don't have any ideas for who it could be." I agree On Oopsy but I'm not sure about Bedtime and Grumpy. Let's head back to town and check those two out." "Good plan. We can check on Oopsy as well." The two ranger's teleported to Share's bedroom. "Mom we're going out for a bit!" "Bye kids. Be safe." "We will Mrs. Lennington Good bye." "Nice boy. Way to serious about this whole thing. At least he helps Share unwind a bit." At the community center Tender Heart notices Share and Funshine."Hey look who's here! Share! Funshine! Over here!" "Hey guys how was your class?" "It went fine we have a private instructor so we learn a lot of moves public lessons don't teach you." "Wow cool. Do you guys want to join the game?" "We're just going to watch if that's okay." "That's fine. Come on next game decides who buys the ice cream." As the game progressed they spoke to each other through their psychic bond. 'You we're right about Bedtime and Oopsy Funshine. Although I see Oopsy as a blue or black ranger. I don't know if we should pick Bedtime still because he is usually asleep during the daytime and he has to be dragged to places by his parents or some one else.' 'I see your point Share. What about Good Luck or Tender Heart. They have some skills that would make them excellent rangers.' 'Good Luck is a great choice. We should talk to them after the game is over.' 'Agreed.' Bedtime's team won by twenty points scored by Oopsy and Good Luck. "Nice game. You all have gotten better since I moved away two years ago." "Thanks Share. Hey can Oopsy and I talk to you both for a minute?" "Sure we can go to my house. My mom made a chocolate cake and we can have some while we talk." "Sounds good Share." When they got to Share's house Oopsy and Good Luck noticed that Funshine and Share were exchanging some strange looks with each other. "Hi Share. Welcome Back Funshine. Hi Oopsy Hi Good Luck. Would you four like a drink with some cake?""Yes Mom thank you." "Yes Mrs. Lennington thanks." "Please all of you even Share you can call me by my first name Kendrix." "Oh thank you for the offer Kendrix." "Yeah thanks Kendrix." "I'll bring your snacks up in a few minutes so you can talk about what you need to." "How did your mom know that?" "Where are Hugs and Tugs?" "What is going on with you two?" 'Teleport them to the command center now Zordon**' 'Yes Share of course.' "Um whoa!" "Yikes." "Zordon Teleported them to the command center?" "Yes." "Well hurry back." "We will Kendrix." The ranger teleported in flashes of green and pink light respectively in their own color. "Um Share Funshine where are we?" "Welcome Oopsy and Good Luck. I am Zordon Protector of the Universal Morphing Grid and Advisor to these two." "Wow the green and pink Mighty Morphing Power Rangers." "Who are they? Why were we brought to this place?" "You were chosen By the Pink and Green rangers to join the team. If you choose to you must abide by three rules." "What are the rules we would need to follow?" "1. Never use your power for selfish reasons. 2. Never make a fight worse unless the enemy forces you to. and 3. Never reveal your secret to anyone unless circumstances require you to. No one must know you are a Power Ranger." "I don't know. How bad is the enemy we would be facing?" "Bad. They killed five rangers who had no parent who was a former Power Ranger. The five they killed were as strong as you both are now. Before your DNA is bound to the Morphing Grid." "That bad?" "Yes Oopsy. Consider the path now rather than later when you will come to regret the choice." "Good Luck what are you deciding?" "I'm gonna do it Oopsy. The planet needs our help and I'm going to give to them. What about you?" "I'm going to do it too. I have the ability to help humanity. That's what I'm going to do. "You sound just like you father did when he was chosen Oopsy." "Really Alpha I do?" "Yes when Adam was Chosen he was determined to anything he could to protect people. Even if it was only one person he was satisfied with his work." "Thanks Alpha." "Green Ranger Pink Ranger reveal who you are to your new team mates." "Share! Funshine! You two are Power Rangers!"

"Well Share's the veteran here. I've only been a Power Ranger for a month. Share has been at it two years now." "Since she moved away she was a Power Ranger wow I am very impressed.""I lived in Angel Grove for two hours when my neighbor Zane Preston invited me to Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym to meet up with his friends Kara, Jarred, Tristan, Trinity, and Brian. We immediately hit it off. Kara was moving though and they asked me if Wanted to be a superhero. I said yes. They brought me to the command center but this place was in Angel Grove and Zordon teleported it out here to New York City in the mountains under a special kind of force field. I was asked about my parentage and was told to bind my DNA to the Morphing Grid. I was given the Pink Power Coin and the rest is history." "Wow." "Uh yikes." "Speaking of binding DNA to the Morphing Grid. You have to now. Just place your hands on the orb in the center of the room." "The one in front of Alpha Not over on the other side of the room." "The orb on the other side of the room is the viewing globe so yes the one in front of Alpha." "Is this going to hurt in any way?" "No it's virtually pain free. What happens is you feel a wave of electrical energy coursing through every fiber of your being. Changing your Whole DNA structure and rewriting you biological history." "Meaning?" "Your whole body is basically rewired making you stronger, faster, smarter, more agile, and increases your stamina ten fold." "Wow that big of a change. Alright then let's get this over with." "How does it feel? Does it hurt Good Luck?" "No it doesn't hurt Oopsy this feels awesome. Huh yikes!" "You're flying and shot fire in the air." "Elemental manipulation and an interesting DNA ability. Must have strong Parentage" "Oopsy it's your turn." "Okay Funshine. Wow this feels...this feels SO COOL!" "Glad you think so." "Whoa! Check me out." A mimic power. Impressive." "Mimic power what's that?" "You can copy or mimic any thing you see, feel, touch, read about, hear about, and experience. It's a strong power but also extremely dangerous. Combine that with you cybernetically enhanced skeleton and you are a walking one ranger war weapon in the wrong hands." "Yikes. I never thought of that. I'll try to hide my power the best I can. What is this medallion for?" "It helps control your DNA power. I wore one in the beginning and so does Funshine. The spell will wear off when you have control over your abilities. As Rangers you have heightened senses and reflexes as well. If you're injured not to worry. I'm a healer so I can treat your injuries hear at the command center. These watch type things are your communicators. Keep them with you all the time. Except when you're in the shower." "The belt buckle things are your Power Morphers. Raise them to the sky and call out the name of your dinosaur. Oopsy you are the Red Ranger and will command the power of the tyrannosaurus. Good Luck you are the Black Ranger and will command the power of the mastodon. Return to Share's home now Power Rangers and May the Power Protect you always." "Red or Black to teleport White to talk. Got it? Great lets go I'm starving!"

*** See chapter 2**

**** This Zordon is the son of the Zordon Andros destroyed to free the universe from the Dark Specter****.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Please leave reviews for which human Care Bear or Care Bear Cousin I'm not Picky For Yellow and Blue. Bedtime will be a Ranger In a later chapter so not him. Also Hugs and Tugs are living in California so they are also out. At least 3 reviews for next 2 chapters**

**Love,**

**Shiloh(My real name and yes I'm a girl) **


End file.
